


Сны

by Tessa_Moreau



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa_Moreau/pseuds/Tessa_Moreau
Summary: Каждую ночь она видит его, утомлённого, но такого уютного.Каждый день она ищет его в лицах других, но не находит.
Relationships: Jonas Kahnwald/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Сны её

**Author's Note:**

> Настоятельно рекомендую не начинать читать эту работу, если вы не дошли до финала сериала. 
> 
> АУ, в котором девушка из основного мира во снах видит, как общается с Йонасом в побочном мире.
> 
> Здесь не о Йонасе молодом, здесь о Йонасе взрослом.

Сны её – неосуществимая сказка. Манящая, зовущая, каждый вечер побуждающая желание бежать после работы домой, скорее забираться в холодную постель.

Сны её – прекрасная выдумка, отчего-то кажущаяся каждый раз невообразимо реальной, заставляющая наутро задаваться вопросом: «какой из двух миров действительно существует?». Тот ли, в котором она живёт днями? Уходит на работу из скромной квартирки раньше восхода солнца, до изнеможения трудится в кафе, беря как можно больше смен. Обслуживает посетителей, добродушно улыбается постоянным и, интересуясь, как у них дела, наливает каждому кофе по предпочтениям, которые давно успела запомнить. Уходит домой позже всех, с уже привычной тоской каждый раз закрываясь чуть позже положенного.

А может, реален как раз мир, в который она попадает, стоит голове коснуться подушки? Тот самый, ничем не отличающийся от «дневного», за одним лишь исключением – во снах приходит Странник. 

***

Отворяется стеклянная дверь, задевая висящий под потолком колокольчик, что заходится тонкой трелью, оповещая всех в зале о своём прерванном покое.

– Как обычно? – улыбается девушка за стойкой, а тонкие руки, не дожидаясь ответа, бережно поднимают чайничек.

– Как обычно, – кивает, отвечая на улыбку улыбкой уставшей, Странник и тянется к поставленной пред ним пузатой кружке, вдыхает запах ароматного чая, согреваясь.

Он частый гость. И самый желанный. Она не помнит момент, когда Странник впервые появился в её кафе, её снах и её жизни, как и не может запомнить, что делает до его прихода каждый раз. Зато чётко знает, что внимание её берёт фокус на окружение лишь за пару мгновений до звона колокольчика, за которым неизменно следует его визит.

Путник постоянно уставший. Часто замёрзший и измождённый. Порой голодный. Он приходит, каждый раз садясь прямо за стойку, всегда рядом с ней. Рядом с ней он отдыхает. Расслабляется.

Они много говорят, но суть разговора на утро ускользает от девушки, оставляя в памяти лишь тоскливый взгляд и редкую, но тёплую улыбку. Иногда, если Странник никуда не спешит, они вместе закрывают кафе – всё так же позже обычного – и выходят на улицу. Они никогда не гуляют после, но всякий раз, стоит Путнику изъявить желание проводить её, она намеренно выбирает самый длинный маршрут. И он неизменно делает вид, будто не замечает этого, поэтому они бродят по ночному городу, пересекая одну спящую улицу за другой, медленно подбираясь к дому.

Они молчат столь же много, сколь и говорят. Уютное молчание в кафе разбавляется шумом зала, тихо гудящего где-то на периферии. Странник часто бывает немногословен. Но с ним ей и не нужно слов, потому как одного лишь взгляда достаточно, чтобы всё понять. Она изучила его. А он изучил её. Когда и как – неизвестно, но факт остаётся фактом – на каком-то интуитивном уровне они чувствуют настроения друг друга, желания и потребности. Порой им не нужно слов, чтобы поприветствовать друг друга. Порой хватает одного лишь его взгляда, чтобы понять – ему пора идти.

Стоит колокольчику печально отпеть прощальный звон, как она, с тоской глядя на закрывшуюся дверь, просыпается.

***

Каждую ночь она видит его, утомлённого, но такого уютного.

Каждый день она ищет его в лицах посетителей, но ни разу не находит.

За бесконечно повторяющимися, но неизменно подходящими к концу ночами, проведёнными вместе, он стал ей по-настоящему родным, поэтому она старается как можно чаще находиться в кафе, надеясь, что он однажды переступит его порог. Ведь не может же быть так, что все эти до пугающего живые и осмысленные сны – всего лишь плод её воображения?

Она боится рассказывать об этом кому-либо. Даже самым близким друзьям, о которых слишком часто забывает в последнее время, она не может поведать о том, что творится у неё в душе каждый подошедший к одинокому окончанию день. Не может открыть правду о том, что полюбила приходящего во тьме снов своих Странника; что больной иррациональной привязанностью разум перенёс эту любовь в свет дня.

Поэтому она молчит. Молчит и ждёт.

Ждёт, потому что понимает – ей его не найти.

Она знает, как он выглядит. Точно знает – черты отпечатались на сердце. Но ни нарисовать, ни описать его хотя бы словестно не может. Подсознание, прежде услужливо выдававшее чёткое изображение, противилось попыткам вынести что-то из мира снов в мир явный и размывало картинку.

Она знает и его имя. Точно знает – оно осело в душе. Но произнести его не получается. Не получается вспомнить и назвать его хотя бы самой себе.

Разум играет с владелицей злую шутку, мучает и не позволяет оживить образ, однако как утешительный приз закладывает в голову слова: «когда увидишь его, услышишь его – сразу поймёшь и узнаешь». Но видя каждый день тысячу лиц, она не испытывает понимания и узнавания, ведь он всегда приходит только ночью. И никогда днём.

***

Ожидание – всё, что у неё осталось.

Однажды показавшейся особо короткой ночью Странник явился вновь. Радость от его прихода мгновенно сменилась расползающейся ядом по телу тёмной печалью – он пришёл попрощаться. Это читалось в его беспокойном взгляде, в его окаменевшем от напряжения теле, в его сжатой челюсти и болью изломанных бровях.

– Я должен всё исправить, – сказал тогда он, и стало ясно, что она больше его не увидит.

_Что исправить? Почему именно ты? Что ты натворил?_

Вопросы рождались в голове, сыпались друг на друга, но так и не сорвались с женских губ.

Странник подался вперёд, протягивая дрожащую руку, коснулся ладонью её затылка, надавил, притягивая к себе. Прижался своим лбом к её, крепко зажмурившись. Она успела лишь схватиться за его плечо, прежде чем резкое, рваное движение разделило их.

Быстрый шаг уносил его всё дальше от неё. Путник уходил, не оглядываясь, будто опасаясь, что брошенный на прощание взгляд вытрясет из него всю уверенность и пригвоздит к дощатому полу.

С утренним пробуждением приходит безысходность. Странник прощался и раньше, надолго уходя. Он снился ей каждую ночь, однако долгое отсутствие ощущалось всё равно остро. Порой за день она могла истосковаться по нему настолько сильно, что, казалось, не видела его недели, а то и месяцы. Но никогда прежде подобная пустота не заполняла душу. Не колола острыми иглами кончики пальцев, не заполняла лёгкие водой. Не клала ледяную руку на затылок, обжигая холодом, от чего волоски вставали дыбом, аккурат на том месте, где ночью, во сне, пару мгновений находилась ладонь Странника.

Пытаясь убедить себя в том, что дикие ощущения, испытанные днём – лишь тревога, она неизменно мчалась домой, скорее в холодную постель. Не терпелось увидеть его, поговорить с ним, удостовериться в том, что всё в порядке и дневная паника была напрасна.

Однако нет, не напрасна. Во сне она бродила по разрушенному городу. С неба нескончаемым потоком лился дождь. Было холодно. Страшно. Здесь не было солнца, не было счастья. Была лишь тьма, которая изредка позволяла разбавить свою черноту одной только белой краской, делая мир серым и унылым. Она искала его. Людей. Хоть кого-нибудь, кто мог бы объяснить, что всё это значит. Но натыкалась лишь на пустоту.

***

Потускневший серый мир с его пугающим одиночеством и постоянной сыростью больше не снился, чему она была нескончаемо рада лишь с одной стороны. Её напугала та беспомощность, с которой она бродила по мёртвым улицам родного города. Напугало одиночество, с которым она столкнулась. Премерзкие ощущения смешивались с липким страхом, влажными струями растекающимся по незащищённому от дождя телу. Подобное испытывать вновь не хотелось совершенно, пусть даже и во сне. Таком удивительно живом и реалистичном сне.

Однако уверенность в том, что Странник где-то там, прячется, оказавшись более приспособленным к подобного рода трудностям, заставляли сердце пропустить пару ударов. Отчаянное желание найти его со временем пересилило даже страх. Полная решимости она засыпала, намереваясь вновь очутиться в пугающей серости с одной лишь целью – найти своего Странника. Но у судьбы были другие планы – разлучив её с Путником, она дала лишь одну попытку отыскать его.

Время шло, не смея задевать чувства, обходя их стороной. Эмоции не забывались, а сны не отпускали. Воспоминания о них были такими же яркими, как воспоминания из жизни.

Осознание отчаянием отпечаталось в мыслях – она никогда не найдёт героя своих слишком живых снов. Ни в том мире, ни в этом. В тот проход закрылся, словно Странник, уходя, захлопнул за собой дверь. В этом ей не хватит жизни на поиски.

Попытки смириться с внезапным одиночеством успеха не имели и без конца проваливались. Ведь как можно забыть о том, что порой казалось и ощущалось реальнее самой жизни?

И всё же, растворяясь в тоске, она не заметила, как постепенно начала растворять её сама. Нет, она не забыла об уютности своего усталого Странника, как не забыла бы живого человека, ставшего ей столь же близким. Однако жизнь продолжалась, поэтому было необходимым научиться жить дальше. Так же, как жила до появления всех этих снов.

Размышляя об этом в конце очередной смены, девушка усмехнулась себе – принять так близко к сердцу выдумку подсознания, влюбиться в вымышленного, нарисованного воображением мужчину без имени и лица, а потом страдать от его потери так же, как страдала бы от разрыва настоящих отношений.

Наверно, подумала она, это был сигнал о том, что нужно сменить образ жизни. Или хотя бы работу. Но нежелание что-то менять оказалось настолько сильным, что на какое-то время подчинило себе разум, извратив посыл, заставив адаптироваться, полюбить рутинную действительность даже в таком виде.

Протирая стойку, она думала о том, что, возможно, стоит переехать. Увлечённая мыслями о многообразии городов, она упустила момент, когда дверной колокольчик заливисто пропел, оповещая о новом посетителе.

– Добрый вечер, – позвал её мягкий голос.

Табун мурашек пробежал по телу.

Она слышала этот голос прежде. Сомнений нет, его она не спутает ни с чьим другим.

Не веря ушам, она медленно поднимает глаза, чтобы тут же утонуть в таком знакомом и до боли родном взгляде стоящего напротив человека. Он выглядит иначе – свежее и радостнее. Улыбка его не сочится печалью, а излучает мягкое тепло. Во взгляде нет тоски. Он коротко острижен, гладко выбрит и иначе одет, но это точно он. Её Странник.

Девушка улыбается в ответ.


	2. Сны его

Она разглядывает его шею слишком долго. Водит с едва ощутимым нажимом из стороны в сторону и еле дышит.

– В чём дело?

Смущённая улыбка в ответ и тихое «ни в чём» сопровождается звонким чмоком в нос. Девушка перекатывается на край постели и собирается встать, но Йонас быстрее и проворнее – хватает за руку и утаскивает обратно на себя.

– Расскажи.

– Не буду, – упирается она, а поймав удивлённый взгляд добавляет: – Ты подумаешь, что я с ума сошла.

– Не подумаю.

Пару мгновений девушка размышляет, вглядываясь в светлые глаза напротив и решается:

– Вот здесь, – она снова касается пальцем нежной кожи на шее. – У тебя когда-то был шрам. Длинный, неаккуратный.

Взгляд её сосредоточенно следует за пальцем, что плавно скользит по несуществующему следу от верёвки. Йонас благодарен всем существующим богам за то, что они сейчас лежат, а иначе – распластаться бы ему по полу из-за подкошенных от этих слов коленок. Девушка тем временем поднимает обеспокоенный взгляд и кладёт на небритую щёку ладонь:

– И борода у тебя когда-то была. Длинная, мягкая. Тебе очень шла, – перемещает кисть на стриженые волосы, пропускает короткие пряди сквозь пальцы, задерживаясь на концах. – И здесь. Здесь тоже волосы когда-то были длинными.

Скользит заворожённым взглядом по лицу Йонаса, вспоминая своего измождённого Странника, как вдруг приходит в себя и, встряхнув головой, широко улыбается и продолжает:

– Смотрелось очень круто, – и замолкает, ожидая реакции, но долго не выдерживает и принимается оправдываться: – Послушай, я знаю, насколько дико это звучит, но я видела это прежде. Во снах. Это точно был ты, Йонас, я уверена. Да, это невозможно, я понимаю, но…

Ему её слова не кажутся странными. Он сам боялся признаться, что видел это же самое – себя, но себя другого: заросшего, усталого и покрытого шрамами. Видел это так же, как она – во снах. Видел боль и переживания. Видел смерть и потери. Видел то, что увидеть можно только в кино. Видел знакомых людей и тех, кого не встречал ни разу.

И видел её, всегда заботливо оставляющую для него вкуснейший пирог в готовящемся к закрытию кафе и согревающую не только ароматным чаем, но и ласковыми прикосновениями.

Ему не кажутся странными её слова, поэтому он, заражаясь её смелостью, решается произнести при ней слова ещё более странные. Решается рассказать о том, что снилось ему.

И Йонас рассказывает, не сомневаясь, что она поймёт.


End file.
